


Care For You (Winchester x sister!reader)

by writethe100



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Winchester Sister, Winsister, sister reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 09:38:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16930836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writethe100/pseuds/writethe100
Summary: Y/N gets sick and her brothers take care of her.





	Care For You (Winchester x sister!reader)

‘Damn, 102?! You’re burning up.’ Dean said, staring at the thermometer. 

I chuckled as I sat up on my bed. ‘I feel fine. Now let’s do some research.’ 

Sam shook his head, not agreeing to what I said. ‘You need to rest Y/N, you have a high fever. You can do some research when you get better.’ 

‘But I’m bored just sitting here.’ 

‘Sleep kid, that’s the only way you fight your sickness.’ Dean lectured me. 

‘I’ll make you some chicken noodle soup.’ Sam smiled, leaving my room. I looked over at Dean who’s sitting on my bed, observing my every move.

‘Can you just bring the laptop here then? I’ll just watch some movies or something.’ 

Dean quickly responded, knowing that I was going to do research on the computer. ‘No.’ 

‘Ugh please? We haven’t had a hunt in a week. I’m bored.’ I whined to my brother. 

He shook his head. ‘You’re so stubborn.’ 

‘Who do you think I get it from?’ I smiled innocently. ‘And fine, I will watch a movie only if you stay in bed with me.’ 

He made a disgusted face. ‘I don’t want to get sick.’ 

‘You won’t get sick. Please?’ I begged. ‘For your favorite sibling?’ 

‘Alright fine.’ he scooted next to me and turned on the TV. He clicked through the channels to see what was on. 

‘Your din-din’s ready.’ Sam teased as he brought the soup. 

Dean laughed with Sam. ‘Aw remember when you used to say that all the time?’

I groaned at their jokes, ‘I remember clearly when you didn’t tell me that saying din-din at the age of 12 wasn’t normal.’

‘Hey, I thought it was adorable.’ Sam beamed as he playfully pinched my cheeks. 

‘You guys are enjoying this way too much. Don’t you care that your precious sister is sick in bed?’

Dean chuckled, ‘Precious? You make me laugh, Y/N.’

I rolled my eyes then Sam took some soup into his spoon and he smiled. I saw the look on his face and I immediately knew what he was thinking. ‘No, no. no. no. You are not feeding me Sam Winchester.’ 

Sam grinned, ‘Just like old times sis.’

‘You used to love it when we fed you. You were so lazy.’ cackled Dean, encouraging Sam to do it. 

‘I know you’re hungry.’ Sam started moving the spoon like an airplane, making jet noises.

After two minutes of Sam trying to shove the spoon in my mouth, I finally gave in and opened my mouth as he fed me soup. 

Dean laughed, ‘Dang, I miss it when you were a cute little kid.’ 

‘Can’t wait for this sickness to go away.’ I groaned.

‘Maybe if you ate some salad once in a while you won’t get sick.’ Sam noted. 

Dean huffed, disgusted with the “rabbit food”. ‘Oh hush Sam. Don’t teach our sister that nonsense.'


End file.
